Blizzard (Klaroline One Shot)
by Klarolinemylove
Summary: Based on A. Pushkin story. klaroline AU all-human


**A/N: this story is fully based on Russian writer's story. thanks for reading and if you have an tumblr account make sure to check anishake ^_^ reviews are welcomed. **

At the end of 1811, Bill Forbes peacefully lived in his big house. He was very friendly and loved guests, so neighbours often visited him and his wife Liz, over dinner for drinks. But, some of them came to see their daughter - beautiful Caroline with golden hair and slim figure. Many desired her as a wife, bit Caroline's heart belonged to someone else. Raised on French novels, Miss Forbes was in love with poor military officer Tyler Lockwood. Of course he was head over heels with Caroline, but when girl's parents heard about their daughter's affair, they forbid her to even think about Tyler.

Everyday, couple sent letters and soon they came to a conclusion. If they couldn't even breath without each other, then they needed to marry in secret. After that Caroline's parents would surely forgive her, because of their love for daughter.

On the appointed day Caroline had to say that she wasn't feeling good. Miss Forbes was so nervous that she didn't even need to act. When the time for meal came, she looked horrible. Outside, there was a blizzard, trees moved and shutters made loud noises. Every thing seemed like a threat and gave a sad vibe. After half an hour Caroline came out of house and went to village named Buckden. There was a church, where lovers had to meet.

Tyler was in hurry whole day. In the morning he was at priset's place, then he went to search for witnesses. It was already afternoon , when he sent his sleigh for Caroline. Tyler knew road to Buckden well. But as soon as he came on field, the wind rose and became a powerful blizzard, that he couldn't see anything. One moment road became unfamiliar. Tyler was trying not to lose direction but it seemed to him that hours passed, and he couldn't reach the destination. Blizzard didn't abate, the sky wasn't clear.

He came to unknown small village and knocked on first hut's door. Tyler was told that Buckden was in opposite direction far away.

It was already morning when Tyler reached the church, but the door was locked. He went to see priest. If only he knew, what news awaited him!

"How's your head, Care?" asked Bill Forbes.

"Better," Answered Caroline.

"You surely got tired," said Liz Forbes, caressing her daughter's cheeks.

"Maybe, Mom," She answered. At night Caroline was taken ill. Poor girl was on the brink of the grave for two weeks. Then Liz learned that her daughter was fatally in love with Tyler. After some discussion with her husband, Caroline's parents decided that poverty isin't a flaw. Bill wrote letter to Tyler in which he invited him yo his house. But in reply they received half-mad letter. Tyler wrote that he will never again enter their house and that death is the only hope for him. Caroline's parents couldn't understand anything.

In 1812 Tyler was wounded and died. Soon died Caroline's father Bill and she with her mother moved in a new house.

Three years passed. There were many suitors around Caroline but she never gave anyone even the slightest hope. But everything changed when wounded hussar colonel Mikaelson arrived. He was in fact a very handsome man. Niklaus was about twenty six years old. He was just the type of a man, that women like : Decorous, with ability of observation, loved to lightly mock when in conversation. His behaviour with Caroline was simple and free. No matter what she said or did Klaus followed her everywhere and never gave up. It was impossible to tell if she flirted with him or not. In front of Klaus, Caroline's thoughtfulness came to life. Therefore noticing her behaviour, poet would say: "Se amore non e che dungue." (If this is not love, what is then?).

Caroline couldn't deny that she liked Klaus, and secretly awaited the moment when he would confess his feelings for her. On the other hand Niklaus fell into reverie and when looking at Caroline, his blue-green eyes fumed with fire. Decisive moment seemed to be near.

Klaus found Caroline near pond, with a book in hand and dressed in white, like a true heroine of a novel. She closed the book and dropped her eyes in agreement.

"I fancy you," said Klaus, "No, I love you passionately..., It's already to late for me to resist to my fate. The remembrance of you, your sweet incomparable image full of light will be a torment to my life from now on. I still carry a heavy responsibility to reveal a terrible secret and put insuperable table barrier between us...-"

"It has always existed," Caroline interrupted eagerly,"I could never be your wife"

"I know," he answered quietly," I know that you have been in love, but death and three years of mourning... Caroline, love! Don't try to deprive me of my last consolation : thought that you would agree to make me happy if... silence, please don't speak you torture me. Yes, I know, I feel that you, would be mine sweetheart, but - I'm a poor creature... I'm married!"

Caroline looked at him with confusion.

"I'm married," Klaus continued," I have been for four years and I do not know who my wife is, and where she is, and whether or not will I ever see her!"

"What are you saying?" Exclaimed Caroline,"How strange. Go on, I'll tell you afterwards... but go on!"

"In early 1812," Continued Klaus,"Once coming to the station late at night, when a terrible storm arose, the attendant and the drivers advised me to wait. I didn't listen to them and went into the blizzard. It wasn't subsiding, so when I saw a light, I ordered to go there. It was a small village and fire was coming from a wooden church. When I entered it someone called out : Bride fainted, priest does not know what to do, we were ready to go back. Quickly come here. I silently went to where the sound was coming from. A girl was sitting on a bench in a dark corner of the church, other rubbing her temples.

"Thanks god," said priest,"You arrived," He came up to me and asked,"Shall we start?

"Begin sir, begin," I answered vaguely. I stood beside bride, before the lantern. Priest was in hurry. Three man and a maid supported the bride and they were busy with her. We got married.

"You can kiss now," priest told us. My wife looked at me with her pale face. I wanted to kiss her... she screamed.

"it's not him! Not him!" and fainted. Witnesses forced on me their frightened eyes. I turned around, walked out of church without any obstacles, rushed into the tent and demanded to driver to go.

"Oh my god!" screamed Caroline," It was you! and you don't remember me?"

Recognition hit Klaus and he threw himself at her feet.

**Leave Feedback!**

**®elepaniko All Rights Reserved 2014**


End file.
